Love needs second chances
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler dated and now Monica's kids try to get them back together again
1. memory lane

**Here is a new story. I hope you like it. Please review**

Monica was UN packing her stuff in her new house that she had just bought with her two kids. 13 year old Jackson and 7 year old Hannah. She wanted to get a house that was closer to her job and to her kids' schools. After searching, she found the perfect one and bought it.

"Who is this guy mom?" Jackson asked as he looked through a box of a pictures.

Monica walked over and looked in the box.

"Ooh he was mommy's boyfriend." Hannah said when she saw a picture of the two of them kissing at prom.

"How come you never told us about him?" Jackson asked.

Monica sighed. "We dated for 3 years in high school. His name was Chandler Bing." She smiled.

"Wow, that's a long time. Why did you break up?" Jackson asked. He was full of questions.

Monica ran her finger over the picture, put it in the box and put it on the top shelf of her closet. "We broke up a couple weeks after graduation. He joined the army and had to move away."

"Were you sad?" Hannah asked.

Monica frowned at the memory. "Very." She smiled at her kids. "It's ok though. The next year, I met your daddy and now I have you two." She kissed them both. "I'm going to go finish UN packing." She said and walked away.

"She really misses him. I wish we could get him back for her." Hannah pointed out.

Jackson looked down at his sister. "I think maybe we can." He knelt down in front of her. "But you can't say anything. You need to keep this a secret so it can be a surprise. "Ok?"

Hannah smiled and nodded her head.

While Monica finished the last box, the thought of her and Chandler breaking up was going through her head.

_**Monica couldn't wait for college to start in the fall. She and Chandler had gotten into the same college and she couldn't be more excited. She smiled when she saw him come into her room.**_

"_**Hey baby." She walked over to him and kissed him. When she pulled away, she could see the sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?"**_

_**He held her hand and walked over to her bed with her and sat down. "I need to tell you something."**_

"_**You're scaring me. What's going on?" She just wanted him to tell her and get it over with.**_

_**He looked down at their intertwined hands and then back at her. "I know you had your heart sat on us going to college and I did too, trust me but I am on the waiting list at that school for the next year before I can start."**_

_**Monica cut him off from talking. "Then I'll wait a year with you."**_

_**He shook his head. "Monica, I joined the army today and I leave next week for boot camp in North Carolina for the next 6 months and then there is a good change I will be shipped off after that."**_

_**Monica could feel the tears build up in her eyes before falling down her face. "Chandler how could you do this?"**_

_**He touched her face. "Honey, they will pay for my college and this will be a good thing for my future."**_

_**She looked away from him. "I can't be one of those girlfriends. I don't want to worry every day if you're going to come home or not."**_

_**He rubbed her back. "And I can't be over there worried about you here or get married to you and miss out on our kids' lives that we will have."**_

_**She just looked at him. "What are you saying?"**_

"_**I think we should break up." He said softly.**_

Monica cried just thinking about that day. That was the last time she had seen the love of her life. She wiped her tears away and put the last empty box by the trash. She walked into Jackson's room and found both of her kids there. "We are all UN packed now. Do you guys want to go out to eat tonight?"

"Yes." They both said excitedly.

Monica laughed. "Ok come on guys." She got her keys, her purse and then they left.

That night when they were supposed to be sleeping, Hannah snuck into Jackson's room.

"Jacky, did you find Chandler for mommy?" She asked as she climbed onto his bed.

"I think I did on the computer. Tomorrow I am going to see if it's him." He whispered.

"How?" She asked.

"I am going to go to his apartment. The internet says it's only 5 minutes from here. I'll just tell mom I am going to Anthony's." He said referring to his best friend.

Hannah's face lit up. "Can I come?"

"No Hannah, I need you to stay here and keep mommy busy and don't tell her what I am doing so it can be a surprise, ok?" He held out his pinky for a pinky promise.

She pinky promised him. "Ok Jacky, I won't tell mommy." She hugged him. "I hope this works."

He smiled. "Don't worry Hannah. You saw the pictures. He really loved mom. I'm sure he'll come back." He looked at his clock. "It's late Han. You should get back to bed." He laid his head on the pillow.

"Ok." She kissed his cheek and left.


	2. on a search

**Thank you for reviewing**

The next morning, Monica sat a plate of eggs in front of Hannah. "We can go to the park after you eat." She said as she loaded the dishwasher.

"Yay thank you mommy." She smiled and took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

Finding those old pictures of Chandler made her think about him again. Of course she never forgot him but she hadn't thought about him in a while. But this morning, she couldn't keep him off her mind.

_**Chandler watched as she walked past him for the first time. Joey was next to him. They were walking to baseball practice.**_

"_**That's the new girl. Her name is Monica." Joey told him as he looked at Monica too. "Isn't she hot?"**_

_**Chandler shook his head. "She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."**_

"_**You should ask her out." Joey had never seen him so into a girl before.**_

"_**No I can't I'm not good at talking to girls." He told Joey.**_

_**Joey patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her for you and get her number."**_

Monica smiled as she thought about it. Chandler told her that story once the two of them had started dating. Monica stopped thinking about it when she heard Jackson coming.

"Hey son, do you want to go to the park with your sister and I?" She poured herself a cup of coffee.

"No actually I am going over to Anthony's today." He said and grabbed an apple. Anthony just lived on the next street over.

"Ok." She handed him a walkie talkie. "Let me know when you get there."

Jackson smiled and took it. "I will." Jackson left and waited a couple minutes before telling his mom that he had made it over to Anthony's house. He had been saving birthday money for the last couple of years so he got a cab and gave the driver Chandler's address. When Jackson got there, he saw Chandler lived in a nice house. It was a two story house and he had a lot of land. Jackson took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

"Hello I am looking for Chandler Bing." Jackson said nervously when a man answered the door.

"That's me. What can I help you with?" He asked in a friendly way.

"Um, I was wondering if you remember Monica Gellar." He had never been more nervous than he was right now.

Chandler was shocked. He hadn't heard that name in years. That didn't meant that he didn't still think about her though. "Yeah I remember her. I haven't seen her in 15 years though."

"How would you feel about seeing her again?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Push me higher." Hannah giggled from the swing.

"Honey, we've been here a while. We need to go home. It's lunch time." Monica said, checking the time.

Hannah made the swing stop. "Ok mommy."

They went to the car and headed home.

"Mom I invited a friend over for dinner tomorrow night." Jackson said when Monica and Hannah walked in the front door.

Monica put her purse down and started looking through her mail. "Anthony?"

Jackson grabbed a bottled water from the fridge. "No this is a new friend."

She started opening the bills. "Ok honey. I look forward to meeting him." She smiled and walked away to start the laundry.

"You found him?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"Yeah and by the sound of it, it seems that he misses mom too. He'll be here tomorrow night at 6." Jackson high fived Hannah.

"There is one problem." Hannah told him.

Jackson frowned. "What is it?"

"When we were at the park playing, a man asked mommy for her number and she gave it to him." Hannah said sadly.

Jackson's eyes got wide. "It will be ok. I'll think of something." Jackson hoped that once his mom saw Chandler, she wouldn't think about the man from the park. Maybe she wouldn't want him at all since Chandler was the love of her life once upon a time.

That night once the kids were in bed, Monica got the box out again of Chandler's pictures. There was one that stood out. It was a picture of her on Chandler's lap at his house.

"_**Do you think we'll be together after graduation?" She asked.**_

_**Chandler rubbed her legs. "I think that we will both go to college together." He smiled. "Then hopefully one day have a baby together."**_

Monica believed him when he told her that. If only that had happened. They would probably still be together. She kept checking her phone hoping to hear from the man named Jay from the park. He was cute and she thought he would be a good distraction from thinking about Chandler.

The next afternoon, she was making dinner.

"When is your friend coming?" Monica asked, not taking her eyes off the stove.

"In a little bit." Jackson and Hannah smiled at each other.

When the doorbell rang, Jackson and Hannah both ran for their rooms to give Monica and Chandler some alone time.

Monica frowned. They never ran, they were always eager to find out who was knocking. She wiped her hands off and went to answer the door.

Her mouth fell open when she saw who was there standing on the other side of the door. "Chandler?"

"Hey Mon." He said with that smile that she always loved.


	3. After 15 years

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica just stood there. She had no idea what to say. All she knew was, the man that was the love of her life was standing at her door but she didn't know why.

When Monica didn't say anything, Chandler did. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

Monica looked behind her to see if her kids were now in the room and they weren't. "Uh yeah I am actually." She stepped aside and let him come in.

His eyes wondered around the room before landing back on Monica. He thought she was just as beautiful as she was 15 years ago. "I have missed you Mon."

She smiled slightly. "I was devastated when you left."

He looked into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much. "I know I'm sorry."

She looked at him confused. "How did you find me? What are you doing here?"

"Actually, your son found me and asked me here for dinner tonight. He thought his mom could use some cheering up." He smiled.

How come you never came back?" She asked, remembering once again the last time she saw him.

"I tried Mon, I really did but your brother wouldn't let me." He told her.

_**Chandler had come back after being overseas for a year. He knew it wasn't something he wanted to keep doing. For one thing, he missed Monica. So he didn't re-enlist. He decided he would now go to college and do what he really wanted to do. He wanted to be a Dr.**_

_**He went to tell Monica the good news. He had no idea where she was so he went over to her parents' house. When the door opened, Ross was on the other side of it. **_

_**Chandler hugged his best friend and told him the good news about being out of the army. "I really need to talk to Mon, can you tell me where she is?"**_

"_**No man I can't. You hurt her so bad when you left. I am not letting my baby sister get hurt like that again." Ross said firmly.**_

_**Chandler was shocked by Ross' answer. He also understood though. "I made a mistake. It will never happen again. I love her."**_

"_**No I can't take that chance and if you ever speak to her again, I will have to hurt you." Ross said and then shut the door in Chandler's face.**_

Monica's mouth dropped open. "That's why you never came back?"

Chandler nodded. "Yes that's why. I haven't stopped thinking about you though."

Monica pushed her hair back. "Chandler, we can't just go back to the way things used to be."

"Yeah I know but I would like to work on it. Work on us. If you want to." He said a little shyly.

"Actually, I met a guy at the store yesterday. We have a date this weekend." She said and pulled dinner out of the oven.

Chandler looked at her sadly. "Well if you change your mind." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote his number on it. Then he put it in front of Monica on the counter. "I won't decline your offer." He wanted to kiss her so bad and tell her that he would never leave her again. "I can tell that dinner isn't something you want to do tonight. Your son is a great kid."

She smiled. "Thank you. I have a daughter too. She's 7. Her name is Hannah."

"I bet she's as beautiful as you." He smiled at her. "Have a good night." He said and left, leaving Monica speechless once again.

Monica went into Jackson's room. "You went to Chandler's?"

"Mom please don't be mad. The way you talked about him sounded like you really loved him and that you missed him being around. I just wanted to help you out." He closed his laptop.

Monica put her hand on her sons back. "Thank you for trying, but we can't just go back to the love we had back then. Never do that again. I don't want you lying to me. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry."

She kissed his head. "Thank you, now dinner is ready." She stood up and went to the door.

"With Chandler?" Hannah asked with excitement.

Monica looked back at her kids. "No just us."

Monica laid in bed that night, thinking about Chandler once again.

_**Chandler just won the winning goal for his school hockey team. So he and Monica were going to go celebrate. He walked her to her car and kissed her before she got in. **_

"_**I'll meet you at red Lobster." She smiled.**_

"_**Ok babe." He shut her car door for her, then walked over to his car and got in.**_

"_**Dude your girlfriend is smoking hot. She must be so good in bed." Some kid joked.**_

"_**Dude, stop talking about her. I'm not ok with this." Chandler said from inside of his car, not knowing Monica hadn't left and was listening. **_

_**A couple minutes later, Chandler got out of his car and punched the guy so hard, he fell to the ground. **_

_**Monica got out of the car and rushed over to Chandler. "He's not worth it, just ignore him." After calming Chandler down, they headed to Red Lobster.**_

Monica fell asleep thinking about that. She loved how he stood up for her.


	4. To the rescue

**Thank you for reviewing**

It had been a couple days since Chandler came over. Monica thought about him a lot. She didn't want to though. He was a part of her past. She was asleep with only the sound of the rain outside. There was a knock at the door. She looked over at her clock. It read 6:.30. She didn't know who would be coming over this early in the morning. It was a Saturday and she wanted to sleep in since the kids didn't have school today. She got up, put her robe around her and went to the door to answer it.

She looked through the peep hole and saw a familiar face. It wasn't one she wanted to see though. She sighed and opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked her ex-husband that now stood in her door way.

"I want to start seeing our children." He said and walked past her as if he was invited to come in.

She walked over and stood in front of him. "No way. You haven't been in their lives for the past 3 years. There is no way you're coming back in their lives now." She said in barely above a whisper. She didn't want to wake her sleeping children.

"Please Mon." He begged.

She shook her head. "No, Hannah doesn't really remember you and Jackson isn't too happy that you walked out on them to begin with. This isn't a good idea."

Ron started to raise his voice so she stopped him. "Please stop before you wake up Hannah and Jackson."

But he didn't, he just kept yelling.

Jackson woke up but not Hannah. She slept through anything. Jackson peaked his head in the door way of the living room where his parents stood. He didn't like the way his dad was yelling at his mom. He also didn't like the way he kept touching her arm even though Monica protested. Jackson knew exactly what to do. He hurried back to his room and got his phone. When he had found Chandler online, he had also found his phone number. He hurried up and texted him.

Jackson: Chandler will you please come over? My dad is here and he won't stop yelling and touching her. Sorry I know it's early but this is really important.

Chandler was actually awake. He had to go to work. He picked up his phone when he heard it buzz.

Chandler: Yeah Jackson, I will be right there as soon as I can.

Jackson smiled and put his phone down.

As Chandler drove, he remembered a memory. A very vivid memory.

_**Rachel's mom was doing a fashion show and needed people to model dresses. Wedding dresses to be exact. It was for a charity event. **_

_**Monica stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at her dress, getting rid of the wrinkles that were in it.**_

_**Chandler was walking past and saw her, he was there to model tuxes. He walked in the room. **_

_**He looked at her in amazement. "Wow you look amazing."**_

_**She turned around and kissed him when he walked over to her. "Thank you." She rubbed his chest.**_

"_**If we ever get married, get a dress like this. You look radiant." He looked at her up and down repeatedly. **_

_**She smiled at his comment. "You got it."**_

Monica noticed Ron's hands gripping tighter and tighter on her wrist. "Let go of me." She tried breaking away but couldn't she could smell the smell of alcohol on his breath. He had been drinking.

"Chandler." She smiled when he walked through the door. She hadn't been that happy to see him in a long time.

Chandler walked over and got Ron off of her. "Stay away from her." He shoved Ron out of the door, shut the door then locked it. He then walked over to Monica and held her face in his hands. "You ok?" He asked sweetly.

She nodded and hugged him. "Thank you so much but how did you know?"

He looked at her like he loved her. "Jackson texted me."

She put her hands over her face and sat down. "I was hoping he would stay asleep."

He rubbed her back. "It's ok. I'm glad I was able to help you out."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Chandler. Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

He nodded. "I would love to." Work could wait he thought.

"So tell me, what happened with that guy?" Chandler asked as they ate.

"Well that was the kid's dad. We were married and he got to the point where he would drink but wouldn't stop. So I told him I was going to leave. The day I packed my kids and left, I found out I was pregnant again." She swallowed hard then continued. "I guess it was from all the stress but I lost it. That made him really upset so he left. The kids haven't seen him in three years. Now he decides to come back and I really don't want him in their lives."

Chandler put his hand over hers. "Don't worry, I won't let him. Do you want me in your life Mon?"

She looked at him. "Very much so."


	5. the break up

**Thank you so very much for all the great reviews.**

Monica woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She grabbed the phone with her eyes still closed.

"Hello." She mumbled. She had been up all night thinking about Chandler and what would happen now that he was back in her life. So once she got the kids off to school, she decided to come home and take a nap since she had the day off.

"Hey Mon, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some breakfast with me." Jay said.

She immediately sat up in bed. Jay was the one from the park. She had forgot about him. "Uh yeah I will."

He told her where to meet him so she got up and got ready. When she was ready to leave, she opened the door and saw Chandler standing on the other side of it.

She couldn't help but smile. "Hey Chandler."

He looked at her and smiled. She was wearing white flats and a summer dress. He thought she looked beautiful. "I'm sorry I didn't know you had plans today."

"Well before I knew what Jackson was doing with bringing you here, I gave my number to a guy when I took Hannah to the park." She said feeling a little guilty.

He nodded. "Alright, well have fun."

She touched his arm. "I want to catch up later."

He smiled. "Most definitely."

"I can't believe mommy went out with that guy from the park." Hannah said later that night in Jackson's room.

He sighed. "I know, she's supposed to be with Chandler."

"And instead of Chandler coming to dinner, it's Jay." Hannah said sadly.

Jay started coming over more and more. Monica and Chandler would hang out just as friends which upset Jackson and Hannah. They knew Chandler and Monica were supposed to be together. Not Jay and Monica.

Jay was in Monica's bedroom one night, waiting for her to get out of the shower. He opened her closet door and saw a box so he opened it. He saw all kinds of pictures of Monica from high school with some guy. He stood up from the box when he heard Monica walk into her bedroom.

"Who is this?" Jay asked, pointing to the box on the closet floor.

Monica couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy she and Chandler had looked all those years ago. "He was my high school sweetheart."

"Why do you still have pictures of him?" Jay asked upset.

Monica frowned at him. There was no reason for him to be upset over this. "He was an important part of my life."

"I know you're friends with him now. Do you still love him?" He asked.

Monica just looked at him. She was trying to say no to save her relationship but she couldn't just bring herself to say it without lying.

"Fine." He grabbed his clothes. "This relationship isn't going to work." He stormed out.

Monica was surprisingly ok with it. She was devastated, she didn't want to cry or scream, or even eat a tub of ice cream. She remembered the first time her heart was broken.

_**Monica was lying in bed. She had the notebook on the TV and a box of chocolates beside her. **_

_**Phoebe and Rachel walked into her bedroom. "Honey, you've been in this room for a week, come out with us." Rachel pleaded as they sat on her bed. **_

_**Monica just shook her head. "Chandler is gone. He left for boot camp. He's gone for good."**_

_**They both rubbed her arms. "You need something to get your mind off of Chandler." Phoebe told her.**_

"_**I don't want to. I just want him back." Monica softly said.**_

Monica shook her head. She wanted to cry just thinking about it. She got in her bed and saw a text from Chandler.

Chandler: Are you busy with Jay tomorrow?

Monica smiled and replied: Actually Jay and I just broke up so I'm free after work.

Chandler's face lit up and he responded: Are you ok, do you need a friend right now?

Monica looked at the time. It was already late, although it would be nice to have him there. So she replied with: Yeah that would be nice.

So Chandler came right away. They sat up on the couch and just talked about anything and everything. When suddenly it happened, Chandler made a move. He slowly leaned in and softly kissed Monica's lips. Her kiss felt the same to him. Nothing had changed. Except now they were adults and she had kids. To his surprise, Monica kissed him back.

They both stopped before things went to far.

"I should go home. See you tomorrow?" He said after he stood up.

Monica nodded, she was still shocked about the kiss that just happened. "Yeah see you tomorrow."


	6. date me

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had major writers block. Thank you Mondlerfan101 for all your help**

Monica put pancakes on the table for breakfast and got Jackson and Hannah each a glass of milk to go with it. "Eat and then I will take you two to school." She told them. She then walked away when she heard a knock at the door.

Jackson got up from the table to see who was knocking at the door. He gasped when he saw who it was. "Hannah, Chandler is here." He whispered.

Hannah smiled. "Now that mommy and Jay broke up, her and Chandler can be together."

"Oh they're coming." Jackson hurried back to his seat and sat down.

"Mommy, can we stay home and play with Chandler?" Hannah asked and took a drink of milk.

Monica smiled. "No baby. You need to go to school."

Chandler sat next to her. "If it's ok with mommy, I can be here when you come home from school."

Hannah looked at her mom with approval. So did Chandler and Jackson.

"Yes Chandler can be here." She kissed the top of her daughters head.

When they were done, Monica put their plates in the sink. "Chandler, I'll be back." She winked at him and left with Jackson and Hannah.

Monica came back to Chandler cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey." He looked up when she walked in. "I hope you're hungry. I thought you deserve a nice breakfast."

"I am hungry actually but since when do you cook?" she joked.

He laughed. "It was one mistake."

_**It was a Saturday morning, Chandler told Monica to come over for breakfast. She always cooked for him, so he wanted to return the favor. She was standing beside him in the kitchen while he made turkey bacon. **_

_**He tried taking it out of the skillet but nothing was happening. **_

_**Monica couldn't help but laugh. "You have never done this before, have you?"**_

_**He shook his head. "I haven't actually."**_

_**She smiled. "Would you like help?"**_

"_**No I said I would make breakfast for my girlfriend so that's what I am going to do." He told her, still trying to get the bacon out. After a few more tries, he stopped and looked at her. "Ok help."**_

_**She laughed and kissed his cheek. 'It was a nice effort honey." She scraped it into the trash and started over.**_

"I took cooking lessons. I happen to be a great cook now just so you know." He got down two plates and put the eggs and toast on the plates. He put one down in front of Monica at the table.

"Wow this looks great." She said.

He sat beside her. "Yeah I have improved."

They ate and then Chandler helped her clean up the dishes. When they were done, Chandler walked had to go to work but would be back for when the kids came home.

Monica couldn't stop thinking of him.

When the kids came home from school, they had a plan that Monica and Chandler had no idea about.

"Chandler, will you please help me with my math homework?" Hannah asked, bringing the book over to him.

Chandler patted the couch for her to sit. "Sure kiddo."

Hannah waited for the cue from her brother then she stood up. "Thank you Chandler. I understand now." Which was true, she was very good at math.

Jackson walked into the room. "Mom, Chandler, we need to show you something." He said, pointing to the back yard.

Monica and Chandler stood up and followed the two kids outside to the back yard. There was a blanket down, drinks, two sandwiches, some chips, and two string cheeses.

"Well you two have fun." Hannah giggled and she and Jackson ran back inside.

Chandler chuckled. "Well shall we sit?" He put his hand on her back and led her to the blanket.

"I think my kids want us together." Monica said taking a drink of juice.

He smiled at her. "Is that such a bad thing?"

She smiled and looked away, seeing her kids watching from the window.

They quickly ducked when she looked.

Chandler put his hand on Monica's when they had finished eating. "Monica?"

She looked at their hands touching, then back at him. "Yeah?"

He gently stroked her cheek. "We are both single, so I was thinking if you wanted to that we could uh we could try us again. Try dating."

She looked at him like she admired him. "Ok." She had been waiting for him to ask her that. She thought her feelings for him were gone. But it turns out, they weren't. She was only fooling herself when she thought they were.

He smiled. "Really?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off of him. No longer caring if her kids were watching them. "Really."

"You won't regret it." He kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Yes!" Jackson and Hannah both cheered from inside the house."


	7. perfect day

**Thank you for reviewing**

It was a week later. Monica and Chandler hadn't been on a date yet. Between her kids and job being a chef Monica was busy. So was Chandler with being a Dr. Now it was Saturday. Chandler had off but Monica had to work so Monica's parents were keeping the kids for the day.

Monica called Chandler and he smiled when he saw it was her. "Hey cutie." He said when he answered the phone.

Monica smiled. It had been years since she heard him call her sweet pet names like that. She didn't realize how much she missed it. "I'm about to go on break soon. Do you want to come up here to Javu? And we can have lunch?"

"Yeah sounds great." He turned his TV off. "I'll be there soon."

Chandler walked in to the beautiful restaurant. Chandler could tell it was hers because of the way it was decorated. It was just like her.

"How many sir?" The hostess asked.

"Actually I'm here to have lunch with my girlfriend, Monica Gellar." Chandler told the girl.

"Ok sir. She's expecting you." She led him to the kitchen where he saw Monica working away. He just stood there out of the way, watching her.

Monica turned around to put a lobster on a plate and saw him. "Oh you're here."

"Take your time. I like watching you work." He winked.

She laughed and put her apron on a hook. "Thank you but I'm done." She took Chandler to the sitting where it was only for parties. "There are no parties today so we'll have privacy here." She handed him a menu.

"I promise to take you on a real date Mon." He rubbed her hand.

She put her other hand on top of his. "Do you remember our first date?"

He nodded. "Like it was yesterday."

_**Chandler pulled into Monica's driveway with his new car. He got out and went to the door to get Monica.**_

"_**Hello Sir, is Monica ready?" Chandler asked.**_

_**Before Jack could answer, there was Monica.**_

_**Chandler smiled at her. "You look beautiful."**_

"_**Thank you." She blushed.**_

_**Chandler took her hand and brought her outside.**_

"_**Have her home by 11." Jack said sternly.**_

"_**Yes sir." Chandler opened the car door for Monica and then got in the drivers seat.**_

_**He took her by the lake and set up a picnic.**_

"_**This is really nice." She said looking around.**_

_**He kissed her hand. "Only the best for you."**_

"What do you want to order?" Monica asked.

Chandler looked over the menu. "How about the veal."

"Good choice." She picked out what she wanted and stood up to bring their orders up.

Chandler stopped her. "This place may be yours but this is still a date. I'll do it." He took it from her and brought it up.

They ate, talked and had the best time.

Monica looked at her phone. "I have to get back to work. I get off at 5. Come over then?"

"Ok." He sweetly kissed her lips. "Have a good day."

She touched his face. "You too."

That evening, Chandler and Jackson played video games while Hannah sat on the floor coloring in her puppy coloring book.

"Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel are coming kids." Monica said when she sat beside Chandler

"Yay." They said. They loved when their Aunt and Uncle came to visit.

Chandler froze. "Uh Mon." He hadn't talked to Ross since he came back from the army and Ross wouldn't let him see Monica so she wouldn't get hurt again.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Everything will be ok."

A little later, Ross and Rachel came over.

"Chandler?" Ross asked.

Chandler nodded and put his arm around Monica. "We got back together last week."

Ross smiled and hugged them both. "Just don't break her heart or my niece and nephew."

"I won't." He kissed Monica's temple.

"We have some news." Rachel smiled.

"What is it Aunt Rachel?" Hannah asked.

"We're getting married!" She showed off her diamond ring.

"Oh that's great." Monica said and hugged her brother and best friend.

They celebrated with champagne.

Later, once the kids were in bed, Monica and Chandler were kissing on the couch. He moved from her lips to her neck and she left out a soft moan and then pulled away when she felt it getting intense.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah it's just I think we should wait before you're spending the night since I have kids now."

He nodded and kissed her temple. "I'll call you ok?"

She smiled. He was so sweet and understanding. "Ok." She walked him to the door. "I had an amazing day today."

He took her hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb. "So did I."

He walked out and she locked the door behind him. Part of her wanted him to stay.


	8. first time

**Thank you so very much for your reviews**

It was about a week later and Chandler came over to Monica's. She put her book down and went to the door. When she answered it, Chandler was standing on the other side of the door with a bouquet of pink roses.

"For you." He smiled and handed them to her.

She smiled and gladly took them. "Thank you."

"Since the kids are with your parents, get dressed. I am taking you out." He said and put his hands on her hips.

Monica smiled. "Ok." She kissed his lips sweetly, she had been wanting to do that. "You were always full of surprises." She said when they pulled apart.

_**Monica was in bed sick. She had a cold and had to miss school for the day. She was watching TV, drinking hot tea and eating some soup. Her parents were both at work and Ross wouldn't be home for a while because he went to his girlfriend's house.**_

"_**Hey baby." Chandler said when he walked into her bedroom.**_

_**She smiled. "Don't get too close. I don't want you getting sick." She wasn't expecting him to come over but she was glad he decided to.**_

_**He walked over to her and felt her forehead. "I just wanted to come see how you're feeling doll."**_

"_**That's sweet." She said.**_

_**He sat on the other side of her queen size bed. "I got you you're favorite movie to watch." He pulled out 'My best friend's wedding' from the bag and put it in the DVD player.**_

_**She patted his leg. "Thank you darling."**_

_**He kissed the top of her head. "Of course."**_

Chandler smiled, knowing the memory that she was talking about. He remembered it like it had happened yesterday.

"So where are we going?" She asked and rubbed his arms.

"It's a surprise. How long are your kids going to be with your parents?" He asked.

"They are spending the night." She said.

He smiled, realizing they had all the time in the world. "Go get ready." He slapped her butt as she walked away causing her to jump.

Once she got ready, they left. She wore a black sparkly shirt, white pants and black boots. The ends of her hair was curled and she put a necklace on.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" He asked as they drove with his hand on her inner thigh.

She put her hand over his. "Yes but I don't mind hearing it again."

They went out to dinner at a nice French place. Then he took her to see a play.

"I hope you had a good proper first date." He said as he helped her out of the car.

She took his hand to hold it as they walked up to the door of her house. "It was amazing."

They got up to her door and she turned around to face him. "Do you want to come in? Since my kids are gone."

He nodded and closed the gap between them. Then his lips met hers. As they kissed, she felt around her purse for her keys. When she got them, she tried unlocking the door as they kissed. When she unlocked it, she forcefully pushed it open as they stumbled inside. Then Chandler shut the door with his foot. Not breaking their kiss, he picked her up and brought her to her bedroom. He carefully laid her down and made his way on top of her. His hands were feeling her body and her hands were doing the same.

She started unbuttoning his shirt and he pulled away for the first time since they were at the door. "Are you sure?" He asked just above a whisper.

She still had her fingers on his buttons. "Yes, do you want to sleep over?"

He smiled. "Yes." Then his lips were hooked to hers once again.

Their clothes came off and they passionately made love.

After they were done, Monica laid in Chandler's arms. They were both satisfied with what had just happened.

Monica suddenly sat up. "Oh my gosh, we forgot to use a condom."

He carefully brought her back down so she was laying in his arms once again. "Are you on the pill?"

She put her hands over her face and shook her head. "No."

He took her hands and put them down. "Don't worry so much. Whatever happens, happens."

She looked up at him. "Thank you." She couldn't help but worry though. They had only been dating a month. They were certainly not ready to be parents together.

He kissed her nose. "You're welcome."

"Good morning." Chandler mumbled with his lips on Monica's neck the following morning.

"Mm good morning. Do you want some breakfast?" She asked.

He leaned over her and kissed her lips. "In a minute." He smiled and kissed her lips once again.

"I would love to lay here with you but we need to get up before Jackson and Hannah come home." She said and sat up.

He sat up also and kissed the back of her neck.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" She asked when she stood up.

His eyes got wide. "Really?"

"It will be faster and it saves on water." She didn't know if she was trying to convince herself the reasoning or him.

"And I'm questioning this why?" He quickly got up and followed her in the bath room.

15 minutes later they both came out of the bathroom and got dressed in Monica's bedroom.

Then they ate breakfast. Just in time for her kids to come home and greet Monica and Chandler.

Chandler picked up Hannah and kissed her cheek. "Do you kids want to go to the zoo?" He already loved her kids and wanted to spend time with them.

"Yes!" They both said.

Chandler looked at Monica. "Is that ok?"

She nodded. "Yes." She fixed Jacksons hat that was on his head. "Go put your stuff up first."

They both went to their rooms.

"Want to come babe?" He asked.

"No you guys go and spend some time together." She said as she loaded the dishwasher.

"You're not still worrying about not having protection are you?" He whispered.

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Don't, I met what I said." He looked back and saw the kids coming. "Ok say bye to your mom kids."

"Bye mom." They said and hugged her.

"Bye, be good for Chandler." She walked them out and watched them leave. She knew he would be a good dad. She wasn't sure if now was the right time though.

**Do you guys think she's pregnant?**


	9. yuck

**Thank you for reviewing**

A couple months went by and now that Hannah, Jackson and Chandler were bonding, Monica was letting Chandler spend the night when the kids were home. Today Monica had to work, summer vacation just started so Chandler agreed to keep her kids for her.

Chandler loved being a part of their lives. He liked taking Jackson to hockey games and playing video games. He also liked playing in the tree house with Hannah and playing restaurant with her. He heard Monica's alarm go off. He turned it off and kissed her when he saw her eyes open. "Morning."

"Do I have a fever? I feel nauseas." She rolled over and laid her head on his bare chest.

He felt her forehead. "No but you should stay home today. I'll take care of all three of you."

She nodded. "You're the best."

He kissed her forehead. "I am doing it because they're the best 13 year old and 8 year old I know. And plus, I am so in love with you."

Chills went down Monica's spine, hearing that for the first time in 15 years. It felt just as good as when he told it to her then. She lifted her head from his chest and softly touched his cheek. "I love you so much."

He moved her up some so he could reach her lips better, then he kissed her sweetly. "You know what I just thought of?" He asked when she laid back down but this time on her pillow.

"What?" She questioned.

He turned on his side and put his hand on her stomach. "3 months ago, we had sex and when we did, you weren't on the pill and we forgot to use a condom. You could very well be pregnant with my baby right now."

"I don't think so. I don't feel the same symptoms I had with Jackson and Hannah. Well besides feeling nauseas."

"Still, I am a Dr. remember? Every pregnancy is different. If I get you a pregnancy test, will you take it?" He kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I'll take it." She smiled.

Chandler laid there with Monica as she slowly fell back to sleep. He got up and went into the living room where Jackson and Hannah were eating cereal.

"Morning kids." He said.

"Morning." They said.

"Chandler I spilled some on accident." Hannah pointed to the milk on the coffee table.

He smiled. "It's ok." He got a napkin and cleaned it up.

"Where's mom?" Jackson asked and put his bowl into the sink along with Hannah's.

"She's not feeling to well." Chandler said and sat down.

"Is she going to be ok?" Hannah asked.

Chandler smoothed out her hair. "Yes don't worry."

"Grandpa called. He said we can come over. He got a new boat and wants to take us on it." Jackson said.

"Can we go?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah of course you can. I'll take you guys." Chandler got his keys. He told Monica, took them and then stopped at the pharmacy after for a test.

"You're up." He said when he walked through the door.

"Yeah I'm feeling better." She took the bag from him. "What if it's positive?"

He held her hands. "Then I will be having a baby with the woman of my dreams. I know we've only been together this time for 4 months, but we can make this work."

She took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll take it." After she took it, Chandler set the kitchen timer for 3 minutes like the box said.

When the timer went off, Monica and Chandler looked at each other. Monica got up and went to the bathroom with Chandler close behind her. She picked it up and looked for two lines indicating there was in fact a baby.

"It's negative." She was shocked. A part of her was thinking she was in fact going to have a baby.

He took it from her and put it in the trash. "Now we can be more careful and it try when we're ready." He smiled.

"But why am I sick?" She frowned.

"Maybe it's something you ate. If you're not better in a couple days, you can come into my office. Free of charge." He kissed her lips like it was something he had been waiting for. "Do we have a deal?"

She kissed him once more then put her arms around him. "You have a deal Bing."


	10. Finding out

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Please read and review mine and Mondlerfan101 story 'Behind the Scenes'**

A week had passed and Monica still wasn't feeling good. At some moments she felt great until she ate something besides crackers.

Chandler came over after he took Jackson and Hannah to school. He slept over and decided to let Monica sleep in some. So he left her a note saying he took them to school and that he loved her.

When he walked into the door, Monica was on the couch curled up in a blanket.

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling today?" He rubbed the back of her head.

"I feel awful." She frowned.

"Get dressed. You can be my first patient of the day." He smiled.

He waited for her to get dressed and took her into his Dr. Office. He ran some test and waited a couple of minutes for them to come back.

He rubbed her legs. "Ok are you ready for the results?"

She took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He looked at the results of the things he tested her for.

At first Monica was really nervous but then she was calm when she saw a smile spread across Chandler's face.

"Mon, we're going to have a baby." He smiled.

Her mouth fell open. "Really? I took a test though."

"You must have not been very far along then." A smile was still across his face. He walked up to her and held her face. "Are you happy about this?"

"I think it's soon but." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad this is happening with you."

"Now I'm not an OBGYN but I know a great one so we can see how our little peanut is." He helped her off the table. "I love you so much."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

She made an appointment and they went. They found out she was 2 months along and the baby would be here in December on or around the 14th. After the appointment, Chandler had to go to work and Monica went home.

Chandler came over later that day, after he went home and took a shower. The kids were in their rooms, doing their homework. Chandler walked up to Monica and hugged her from behind.

"Hello mother of my baby." He smiled.

She turned around and kissed him. "I like the sound of that."

"Good." He played with her hair. "Do the kids know?"

She shook her head. "No. I wanted to wait for you."

He kissed her forehead. "Let's tell them." He took her hand and led her into the living room after telling the kids to come here.

Jackson sat next to Monica and Hannah sat on Chandler's lap.

Monica put her arm around Jackson and smoothed out Hannah's light brown hair. They both had their dad's hair color. "Chandler and I are having a baby." She looked at her kids waiting for their reaction.

Their faces lit up and they hugged Monica and Chandler. The four of them celebrated with hot chocolate. When they were done, Chandler brought the cups out to the kitchen and Jackson followed.

"I wanted to say thank you for being so great with my mom. I'm glad she has you." Jackson smiled.

Chandler smiled and patted his back. "It's my pleasure. You're a great kid."

As the night go later, the kids went to bed and Monica was yawning.

"Mon, I want to be here for everything. The morning sickness, the late night food cravings, the kicks, the sore back, the nights that you're having trouble sleeping and most importantly I want to be here when you go into labor. Do you want to live together?" He asked.

Monica walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and sat on his lap. "That sounds great."

He kissed her sweetly. "I love you."

She kissed his nose. "I love you too."

He rubbed her legs. "Let's go to bed."

They got into the bed and Monica laid in his arms. "Chandler do you ever think about what happened when we were dating for a year and a half in high school?"

He rubbed his cheek. "Yes but don't you worry, that won't happen again. Ok? We don't have all that stress now."

She nodded.

_**After a condom breaking, Monica was in fact pregnant in high school which wasn't something she wanted at all.**_

_**Her parents didn't know yet. No one knew.**_

_**Monica and Chandler were at the state fair, enjoying some cotton candy. They wanted a night where they didn't have to worry about how they would take care of a little baby.**_

"_**Owe." Monica bent over in pain.**_

_**Chandler held her. "Baby what's wrong?"**_

"_**I don't know." She said with tears streaming down her face.**_

_**When they got to the hospital, the baby was gone. The Dr. said it was due to stress.**_

"Wow our baby would be 16 now." She said rubbing his chest up and down.

He kissed her head. "Don't start thinking about that. Right now, let's focus on your two amazing kids and our little one on the way."

She smiled. "You always know how to make me feel better."

He rubbed her back in small circles. "I try."


	11. not my kid

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler had moved all of his stuff in to Monica's house in a couple of weeks and had everything put away.

Monica signed Jackson up for baseball. He had been playing since he was 5 and the new season was about to start. She took him to the store for a new mitt while Hannah stayed home with Chandler and played candy land. Her favorite game.

Monica and Jackson were walking into the store with Jackson when her cell phone started ringing. Seeing it was Chandler, she answered it.

"Hi honey." She said.

"I wanted to tell you to be careful and don't do any heavy lifting." He said as he moved his piece to the next yellow spot.

She smiled. "Chandler honey, we're here for a mitt." She reminded him.

"I know but I just want you to not overdo it in case you find something else you want. Oh and it's a hot day so you're going to want to drink plenty of water." He said.

"We're 5 minutes from home and we're just getting a mitt." She told him again. "I love you and I have to go now."

"I love you too babe." He said.

"Wow mom, you're only 2 months pregnant. Are you going to be able to handle 7 more months of him?" Jackson joked.

Monica laughed. "I guess I have no choice."

Jackson put his hand on Monica's shoulder. "At least he cares."

"Yeah." She smiled. She was grateful to have Chandler.

"Something smells great." Monica said when they walked into the house.

Chandler kissed her. "Yeah, Hannah and I are making soup for dinner."

"Yeah, it's healthy for the baby." Hannah said.

Monica kissed her cheek. "You're such a big help."

Hannah smiled, very proud of herself.

After dinner, Chandler and Monica were sitting on the couch.

"When is your next appointment?" He was rubbing her legs as they watched a movie.

About that, I don't want to a Dr. this time. I want to go with a midwife and have an at home birth. How do you feel about that?" She asked wanting his opinion as well.

"I think that you're the one that has to go through this and if that's something you want to do to make you more comfortable then do it." He smiled and kissed her.

She smiled. "Thank you."

The next day, Jackson went to his friend's house and Monica took Hannah to the park.

"I like that Chandler lives with us now. He's fun." Hannah said as Monica pushed her on the swing. "Was he fun when you were younger?"

Monica laughed when a specific time came to mind. "Very."

_**Monica was laying out in the sun. She was getting dark like she did every summer. **_

_**Chandler came over and came out by the pool where she was but she didn't hear him until he was standing next to where she was laying in the lawn chair.**_

"_**Wow you look great. Do you want to go for a swim?" He asked.**_

"_**Sure in a couple minutes." She said.**_

"_**Hmmm how about now." He quickly picked her up and tossed her in. Then he jumped in as well.**_

_**When she came to the surface before she could yell at him, he brought her close so their bodies were touching and kissed her tenderly.**_

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you say that you're with Chandler? As in Chandler Bing?" A woman said.

"Yes he's my boyfriend. Do you know him?" Monica asked, still pushing Hannah.

"I'm Kathy and I have his son." She said, not knowing if she should have told Monica that or not.

Monica stood their stunned. She saw a little boy holding her hand that looked like he was 4 or 5.

"Could you tell him to call me?" She handed Monica her number.

"Uh Hannah we need to go." She just wanted to get home and tell Chandler.

She went home and told Chandler about Kathy.

"You should do a DNA test." Monica told him.

He nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Chandler called Kathy and asked for one. They went down a couple days later and got it done.

"What if he's my son?" Chandler asked as he got ready for bed.

Monica shrugged. "We'll take it from there." She kissed his back. "I love you."

He smiled and rubbed her back. "I love you too."

It took a couple weeks but the results came back.

"He's not mine." Chandler smiled when he opened it. He felt so relieved.

Monica smiled and hugged him. "Oh honey that's great."

He nodded. "Yes and now we can just focus on Jackson, Hannah and our little peanut." He touched her flat stomach. "I can't wait until you start showing."

She put her hand over his. "Me either."


	12. Happy and angry

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica slipped her night gown on while Chandler was in the bathroom brushing his teeth for bed. She couldn't believe they had been dating for 7 months now.

"What are you so happy about?" Chandler asked when he came out of the bathroom and Monica had a huge smile on her face. It was his first time really seeing her that day. He had been at work. Monica slept in so he didn't see her before he left. Now that he was home, it was late and time for bed.

"Look." She lifted her night gown to reveal a small bump that was starting to form now that she was in her fourth month of pregnancy.

He smiled. This was even more proof that there was in fact a baby in there. It was their baby and they felt much better that they made it through the first 3 months without a miscarriage or any complications. "Hi there little peanut." He said when he rubbed his hand across it to feel.

"I love you." He said when he spooned up against her in the bed with his arm around her and resting comfortably on her stomach.

She smiled. "I love you too." She said and then closed her eyes for a peaceful sleep.

A couple days later was Jackson's birthday and his party. He only wanted a few friends over to eat dinner, play some video games and sleep in a tent in the back yard for a sleep over. So Jackson picked his three closest friends.

"Are you having fun?" Monica asked while getting the boys some snacks.

Jackson nodded. "Yes mom thank you."

She handed him the snacks. "You're welcome son."

Chandler walked into the kitchen and kissed her. "I'm going to go get their tent set up while it's still day light."

Monica frowned. "Will they be safe out there alone?"

Chandler smiled. He loved that she was such a good mother. "Yes they're going to be fine out there." He rubbed her arms. "He has his key just in case he needs to get in here for anything and the back yard is gated." He kissed her nose. "Feel better?"

She nodded. "Just set the tent up close to the house so they can run in if they need to."

Chandler chuckled. "Ok babe." He grabbed the tent and went in the back yard to set it up.

Monica sat on the couch while Chandler showed the boys how to set up a tent and brushed Hannah's hair after her bath.

"Ok they are ready to camp out." He said.

"I want to sleep outside too." Hannah said.

"No you're sleeping in here. But I can sleep out there tomorrow night with you." Monica told her.

"Ok." Hannah smiled.

"Now it's my turn to worry." He said when he sat down with a bottled water. "My pregnant girlfriend doesn't need to sleep outside, on the ground and in the heat of July." He turned his attention to Hannah. "Sorry baby."

Monica wasn't going to argue with him. Part of her found it sweet that he cared so much about her and their unborn baby.

That Monday at work, Chandler thought he would surprise Monica and eat lunch with her. Even though he was worried about her working, she at least agreed to cut back on hours.

When he walked in, he heard two people talking about how upset they were that Monica was offered to be head of the owner's new restaurant that was an hour away. Chandler was confused because Monica had failed to mention that bit of information to him.

"Hey baby." Monica said when she walked out of the kitchen for her lunch break.

Chandler hugged and kissed her. "I came to eat lunch with you."

They sat some place private and ate. He chose not to ask her about the job offer and wait until she got home.

"How's my baby?" He asked wiping his face after they finished eating.

"Good." She smiled. "I look pregnant and not fat right?" She asked. She flattened her shirt, making her small bump more noticeable.

Chandler laughed. "You don't look fat at all." He grabbed her waist and moved her to his lap. "You look beautiful though." He smiled and kissed her.

She put her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again.

That night, chandler waited until the kids went to bed before asking about the job offer.

"When were you going to tell me about the job offer?" He asked while they were in bed together watching a movie.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I heard people at your job talking about it Mon. When were you going to tell me? Because I think with a new baby coming it wouldn't be such a good idea to start working for a new place and a promotion."

She rolled her eyes. "Would you relax? Yeah I thought about it and those exact thoughts came to mind. I didn't tell you because I already turned the offer down." She laid down facing away from him for the first time since the start of their relationship and turned the light off.

Now of course, Chandler felt bad for making her upset.


	13. sleepless nights

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Also please don't forget to read a story I am co-writing with mondlerfan101 'Behind the Scenes.'**

It was 2am. Chandler couldn't sleep. He had way too much on his mind. Not only was Monica fully showing now that she was 5 months along but earlier that day they felt their baby kick for the first time while they were out school shopping for Jackson and Hannah. He thought it was the best thing in the world and wanted to feel every chance he got. He sipped his tea while he was on his computer until he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. He looked up and saw Monica. She wore his t shirt and boxers with her hair up in a messy bun.

"Honey why are you up?" She asked and pulled out a chair to sit down.

He pushed his hair back. "I couldn't sleep. We're going to have a baby in only 4 months. That isn't very much time at all. And I realized we aren't even married or even engaged. I should have married you."

She smiled and rubbed his hand that was flat on the table. "Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean we need to get married right away. I like dating you." She moved her hand to back of his neck and rubbed it.

He looked at her with relief. "Really?" He smiled.

She nodded. "Yes really. What brought you to think about this?"

He sighed. "Remember when we were first together?"

She did

_**They laid on a blanket in her back yard. It was a Saturday night.**_

"_**If you could have anything you want, what would it be?" He asked taking a break from the stars to look at her.**_

"_**That's easy." She looked over at him. "I want to marry you after high school."**_

_**He smiled and held her hand. "You do?"**_

_**She nodded. "Yes, marriage is something I have always wanted and I really love you.**_

"I am not that person anymore. Yes marriage is great but right before you came back in my life, I divorced their dad. We can get married but when we're both ready." She told him.

Chandler was so relieved to hear her say that. "I love you so much." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked and put his cup in the sink and closed his computer, feeling better enough to go to bed.

"No, I am hungry. Does my loving boyfriend want to make me something?" She smiled half teasing.

He chuckled. "What would you like?" He stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"I really want some of that potato salad I bought today and some ketchup on it." She moved her hand across her stomach and looked at him.

"Ketchup?" He questioned.

"Yes, it's what the baby wants." She said.

He smiled. "Ok I will get you some."

He couldn't help but smile at her as she ate it.

The following day, after the kids went to school, they were going to see their midwife to find out the gender of the baby. Her name's Melissa. Monica and Chandler both really like and trust her.

"So what did you find out?" Rachel asked when they walked in the door. Ross and Rachel were both there.

Monica nodded for Chandler to tell them. He really wanted to.

He put his arm around her waist. "We're having a girl."

"Oh that's great." Rachel said.

"Congrats." Ross told them and hugged them along with Rachel.

"Are we having a brother or a sister?" Hannah asked that night at dinner.

"You're having a little sister." Monica smiled.

"Yay." That's what Hannah was hoping for.

"Sorry man." Chandler patted Jackson on the back. He was really hoping for a brother this time.

Jackson chuckled. "It's ok. I am still happy for you." He said and kissed his mom on the cheek.

That night Chandler noticed that his arms were no longer around Monica and he was no longer feeling their daughter move around against his arm. He looked at the clock and saw it was 5am. He got up to see where Monica was.

"Honey, why are you cleaning at this hour?" He walked up to her and took the broom and dustpan from her. He put them up where they went, knowing the floor was already spotless.

"Last night when you were saying that we only had four months had me realize that we have nothing for this baby. Nothing at all." She said freaking out.

He put his hands on her waist. "Why don't you come back to bed and we'll go out in the morning and shop."

She nodded. "Ok."

He kissed her forehead and led her back to bed.

The next morning, they bought a crib, car seat, some outfits, paint to paint the nursery and a diaper bag.

Monica spent the day with Rachel and Phoebe while Chandler painted. Then Ross helped him assemble the crib.

"I love it." Monica said when she saw what he had so far.

He kissed her. "I'm glad you do."

"Chandler?" She asked.

"Yeah." He held her from behind and rested his hand on her stomach.

"Will you take me on a date?" She asked.

"Sure babe." He smiled.

He arranged for the kids to stay with her parents and he took her out to a nice dinner.

"Did you have fun?" He asked once they got home.

"Yes thank you." She put her arms around him.

He kissed her until they were both laying on the bed, clothes coming off.

"You still find me attractive pregnant?" She asked.

He put his hands on both sides of her stomach and kissed it. "Maybe even more."


	14. December baby

**Thank you for reviewing**

**I'm going to fast forward this now**

**6 months**

"This is so much fun. Thank you Chandler." Jackson said. It was the day of Monica's baby shower so Chandler took the kids to a hockey game.

"Yeah thanks for the yummy nachos." Hannah said.

Chandler was sitting in between the two of them. "You're very welcome."

"I can't see." Hannah said a little while later. A tall man sat right in front of her.

"Come here." Chandler put her on his lap. "Is that better."

Hannah could see what was happening in the game now and even the fans on the other side. "Wow much better."

At Monica's baby shower, she was getting so many gifts and she was so happy that now she had everything she needed. Now she could finally relax for the last three months.

"Our team won." Hannah said, skipping over to her mom when they came home.

Monica looked at the foam finger Hannah was holding. "That's great honey."

"Were they good for you?" Monica asked Chandler.

"Oh please, they are always perfect." He looked at everything in the living room. "Wow you got a lot."

She nodded. "Yes now all this needs to go into her room."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm on it."

**7 months**

Chandler was up for another late night food run for Monica. He didn't mind. He was just happy about being a father and he wanted to make the love of his life as comfortable as possible.

When Chandler was going to the front door, he saw Jackson sitting on the couch. "It's 3am. Why are you up?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." Jackson told him.

Chandler smiled. He loved that Jackson felt comfortable enough to confide in him. "Ride with me to get food for your mom and we'll talk."

"Ok what's going on?" Chandler asked when they were going down the road.

"My dad left and you left once too. I don't like seeing my mom upset. Are you going to leave again?" He asked.

Chandler wasn't expecting this question. He looked at Jackson, then back at the road. "I made a huge mistake back then. I love your mom and you kids so much. I am never leaving again. I still regret leaving then."

_**Chandler sat on the plane, going to his first deployment. All he could think about was Monica. Was he making a huge mistake? He looked at a picture he had in his wallet of her**_

"_**I'll be back for you one day." He whispered. **_

Jackson smiled. "Good. Are you going to get married?" He asked.

Chandler smiled. "I want to one day."

**8 months**

Monica woke up at 7am just like she did every year on Thanksgiving. She liked getting an early start on cooking.

Chandler stopped her from getting up. "Why are you setting an alarm so early?"

"It's Thanksgiving." She kissed him. "And our first one living together."

He kissed her again. "That sure is a lot of standing. Here how about I cook this year and you stay in bed and sleep a little while longer."

She raised her eye brows. "You can cook Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Don't you worry. I have everything under control." He walked into the kitchen and got the turkey out. "I have no idea what I am doing." He said to himself. He started watching YouTube videos and learned how.

"This is amazing." Monica said as the four of them ate.

He put his hand on her leg. "I'm glad you guys like it."

"Mmhmm." Jackson and Hannah both said with a mouthful of food.

**9 months**

**Dec. 1**

Jack and Judy let Jackson and Hannah sleep over since today is Monica and Chandler's 1 year anniversary.

"Happy anniversary." Chandler said as they laid in bed together. He kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "Happy anniversary."

He walked over to the closet and pulled out a wrapped gift. "Here you go baby."

She sat up and he fixed the pillows behind her back. "Wow this is beautiful." It was an open heart necklace.

"Let me put it on you." He moved her hair out of the way and put the necklace on her. "It looks beautiful on you."

She touched it and felt the diamonds in it. "I love it." She opened the drawer in her night stand. "And this is for you."

He opened it. It was a very expensive watch. His broke last week when he dropped it on the tile floor. "This is perfect." He said, kissing her. "I'll make us breakfast."

They spent the day in bed together and for dinner Chandler got take out from Monica's favorite restaurant.

**Dec. 14**

Monica's due date was exactly 7 days ago and now it was time for Hannah's 8th birthday.

"Happy birthday princess." Chandler told her when she came out of her bedroom wearing her princess crown.

"Thank you. When is my party?" She asked.

"Two. You still have a couple hours." He told her.

Since it was winter and really cold, they had her party inside. They did cake, presents, food and Hannah and her friends played in her room.

Monica was sitting on the couch, taking all of Hannah's new things out of their packages when she felt a pain in her stomach that she felt twice before.

Chandler could see the look of pain in her face. "You ok Mon?"

"Yeah." She said in case it was a false alarm and she really didn't want Hannah to have to cut her party short.

"Ugh I do have to pee though." She got up with the help of Chandler and leaned over in pain. She put one hand on Chandler who was keeping her up and one on her stomach.

He helped her sit down and held her face. "We need to call your midwife." He smiled. Then he heard the girls laughing. "Well once I get these girls out."


	15. the best gift

**Thank you for reviewing**

**4:12pm**

Rachel just came to get the kids and even took Hannah's friends to their houses so Now Chandler could put his full focus on Monica.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Monica said when another contraction ended. This when seemed longer and more painful.

Chandler wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You're doing great honey."

"I want to go to the hospital." She said when another one ended.

Chandler kissed the side of her head. "You're doing great and you're midwife is on her way."

"You want to go to the bed instead of the couch?" He asked.

She nodded. He helped her stand up and helped her walk. "Uh oh." She said after a couple of steps.

He followed her eyes to the floor where there was a huge puddle of water.

**8:35pm**

"Please tell me I'm at a 10." Monica cried.

Melissa the midwife shook her head. "No you're at a 6. Don't worry you're doing great."

**12:20am**

The time had finally come and Chandler had never been more scared and excited at once in his whole life.

"Oh Mon our baby is nearly here." He told her when he saw the top of their daughters head. He held her hand with one hand and helped hold her up with his other.

She shook her head. "Chandler I can't do this anymore. I'm too tired."

"Only a couple more pushes Monica." Melissa encouraged.

Chandler smiled. "Did you hear that? You're almost done. You're doing so great." He kissed her ear.

**12:30am**

"Congratulations you have a daughter." Melissa said as she cleaned up the tiny baby.

"Is she ok?" Monica asked with tears falling from her face and Chandler holding her close, also crying.

Mellissa smiled. "She's perfect. She weighs 6lbs and 4oz. Does she have a name?" She handed the baby wrapped in a blanket to Monica who instantly fell in love with her.

"Any ideas?" Monica asked.

Chandler touched her tiny cheek and kissed her head as he sat beside Monica with his arm around her. "How about Avery?"

She nodded. "I love it. Avery Bing."

A couple minutes later, after making sure Monica and Avery were ok Mellissa left.

"She's perfect." Monica said as she looked at her boyfriend who sat beside her holding Avery.

Chandler smiled, just as he had been since she was born. "She looks just like you." And she did, except for Chandler's hair color and nose. "I have been wanting to ask you something and I think now is the perfect time." He handed Avery to her who was sleeping soundly after nursing.

He cleared his throat, getting up the nerve to do it. "I love you Monica and maybe even more every day. I am so glad we made this baby together, I am happy that your great kids are in my life. They mean the world to me as if they were my own. I love being your boyfriend and I would love it if I could make you my wife." He got down on one knee next to the bed. "Monica Geller will you marry me?"

Monica's face lit up and tears started falling once again. "Yes."

He put the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.

"How do you feel? Chandler asked her the next morning.

"I feel great and I must say having a baby at home is much better and I loved that I could sleep in bed with my finance last night." She smiled.

He kissed her nose. "Me too." He handed Avery to her. "We had some daddy daughter bonding time this morning."

She smiled. "Do you love your daddy Avery?" She kissed Avery's cheek.

That day everyone came over to meet Avery and to see how Monica was doing. Jackson and Hannah were so happy to see their new baby sister.

That night, Avery was up at 1am to eat so when she woke up wanting a diaper change an hour later, Chandler took care of it. Then he rocked her in the rocking chair and told her stories.

Hannah and Jackson tip toed to the door and listened for a couple minutes and then Jackson took her to her room.

"I'm glad mom has him. He seems like he's already a great dad." Jackson said as he tucked her back in bed.

"Do you think he'll want to be our daddy too?" Hannah asked.

"We can ask. Good night." Jackson said and left the room quietly.


	16. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing **

Chandler held a teething 9 month old Avery in his arms as she chewed on a teething ring. He was walking around with her and trying everything to make her teeth feel better while Monica was working.

"Look Avery." Chandler pointed to Monica and Chandler's wedding picture that was just last month.

"Mama. Dada." Avery smiled.

Chandler chuckled. "Yes Avery." He kissed her head. "Come on nap time." He took her to the nursery and laid her down in her crib. He laid her down and covered her up with her blanket.

He thought about when Avery was just three days old.

_**Chandler had a sleeping Avery on his chest while Monica was in the shower. She had just fallen asleep and he was scared if he laid her down, she would wake up.**_

"_**Can we ask you something?" Jackson asked with Hannah next to him.**_

_**Chandler nodded. "Anything."**_

_**They sat by him on the couch.**_

"_**Since you and our mom are getting married, do you think we could call you dad?" Hannah asked.**_

"_**Only if you want. No pressure." Jackson chimed in.**_

_**Chandler smiled. He was so happy that they would want that. "You can call me dad. I think of both of you as my own."**_

_**They both hugged him with huge grins on their faces. "Thank you."**_

Chandler came into the living room and Monica was there.

"There's my wife." He smiled.

She walked up to him and kissed him. "How is Avery?"

"Teething but now she's asleep." He told her. "Mon do you ever think about another baby while Avery is young so she has a play mate?"

She looked into his eyes. "I guess I never thought about it."

"Do you want to think about it?" He smiled.

She giggled. "Yeah I'll think about it."

**3 years later**

**Jackson is 18. Hannah is 12 and Avery is 3.**

"Uh dad?" Jackson walked up to Chandler who was working on his car in the driveway.

Chandler wiped his hands on a towel. "Yeah son."

Jackson cleared his throat, clearly nervous. "How old were you when you first had sex?"

"Your age. Are you and Alexis thinking about it?" Chandler asked. Jackson and Alexis have been dating for 6 months.

Jackson nodded. "Yes we want to."

Chandler smiled and took out some money from his wallet then handed it to Jackson. "Then you need to go to the store and buy yourself some condoms and Alexis needs to get on birth control."

"Thanks and Alexis is at the Drs. Now." Jackson said. He turned to walk away but stopped. "Could you not tell mom about this?"

"Your mom is 9 months pregnant with your sister, I am not going to be the one to get her crying." He laughed.

Jackson smiled. "Thank you and by the way, couldn't you have had a boy?"

Chandler shrugged. "It's good that you have all sisters. It shows you how to be compassionate to women."

"I think I got that from you." He smiled and got in his car to go to the store.

Chandler walked in for a glass of lemonade. "Did you make your sister lunch?" Chandler asked when he saw Hannah and Avery eating sandwiches.

Hannah nodded. "Yes."

"It's good." Avery said with mustard all over her face. "Want a bite?" She held it up for him.

Chandler walked over and wiped her face off with a napkin. "No baby but thank you." Then he kissed Hannah on the head. "You're such a big help thank you angel."

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw Monica dusting.

"I'm going crazy waiting for this baby to come." She told him.

He laughed. "She'll come soon."

The next day, they all went to Avery's ballet recital.

"Chandler." Monica whispered.

"Yeah?" He took another picture of Avery.

"I've been having contractions and now they're 3 minutes apart." She told him.

His eyes got wide. "Oh my gosh. We need to go." He looked over at Jackson. "Bring Avery to the hospital when this is done. Your mom's having the baby."

He agreed so he, Hannah and Monica left. The gang met them and waited in the waiting room.

"This is taking a long time." Avery said.

Jackson checked his phone and sighed. "Yeah it's been 4 hours. Now it's midnight."

Ross came walking up to them. "I just went to see how things are going. It's still going to be a couple more hours. Do you guys want to go home? I'll drive you."

"I want to stay." Hannah said and her siblings nodded in agreement.

A half hour later, Hannah and Avery had fallen asleep.

By 5 am they had a new sister named Starr. Everyone loved her.

When Starr turned 3 months old, Monica returned to work and Chandler took a couple days off until they found a nanny.

"Dad I have a problem." Jackson said when he walked through the door.

Chandler was sitting on the couch feeding a bottle that Monica had pumped milk into. "What is it?"

Jackson sat across from him. "I'm not exactly sure how this happened but Alexis is pregnant."

Chandler just sat there, not knowing what to do or say.

"Please say something." Jackson begged.

"I need to tell your mom about this." He said.

Jackson nodded. He understood.

So that night, Chandler told Monica what Jackson said. They both didn't like the idea but they agreed to be supportive.

A couple days later, Jackson came home smiling. "It was a false alarm. She's not pregnant."

Monica smiled. "Thank goodness."

Chandler walked in that night with a rectangle small box and handed it to Monica.

She opened it. "Chandler this necklace is beautiful." She kissed him. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You gave me a second chance and made me the happiest man in the world." He smiled.


End file.
